Say It Isn't So and an announcement
by Moonstar2
Summary: YxA, KxO, AxK, YxO PWP It is also an announcement of a new ML for NC-17 fics. Please join! All fandoms are welcome! Save your fic before it's too late!


Say It Isn't So!

_If you want the smut read on if you want the **info about the new ML for banned fics please scroll to the bottom.**_

Four young men sat at the breakfast table enjoying dinner.  Okay really……. Yohji was drinking coffee and smoking trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.  Aya sat sipping his customary tea with a sour look on his face, occasionally he would glance at Yohji and give a small shake his head.   Omi was as genki as usual, and Ken was chattering non-stop about a football game that was on the telly last night.

Suddenly a news announcement came on and all four pairs of eyes turned towards the television.  An overly made up woman cleared her throat and began, "News today of fanfiction.net recent changes in rules.  It seems that NC-17 fics will no longer be allowed on one of the largest forums for fan fiction on the internet."  Four horrified eyes turned to each other.

"Damn! That means no more orgies for us." Yohji looked at each of his teammates in turn.  "It also means no more kinky car sex, no more kitchen table sex,  no more backyard sex, and no more bondage sex!" Yohji's voice grew more panicked with each statement, soon he was flailing his arms and all but sputtering. 

 Aya looked at Ken and Omi then got up from his chair.  He pushed Yohji's chair back and pulled the older man to his feet.  Yohji was still sputtering and lamenting his decreasing sex life.  Aya simply shrugged his shoulders and pulled Yohji close covering the sputtering man's mouth with  his own.  As the kiss deepened, Aya slowly walked Yohji backwards towards the garage.  He pushed the door open and pulled the taller man towards his Porsche.  

Ken looked at Omi, a perplexed expression on his face.  "I guess they don't wanna share tonight." Omi looked at Ken lowering his lashes. 

 "But we can still have fun Ken-kun" Omi murmured as he pushed the breakfast plates off of the table.  He hopped on the table and pulled Ken close.  "You do remember what Yohji-kun just said about table sex don't you?" He turned his head to the side looking to Ken for the answer.  

"Um" Ken stammered, "I think he said it's been banned"  He swallowed the lump in his throat, and looked down at Omi.

"Right and that gives us all the more reason to do it!" Omi pulled Ken down to kiss him.  Slowly he maneuvered them so that they both lay on the table locked in a passionate embrace. 

~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~

A bratty, mousy haired girl stood outside the Koneko.  She was waiting for the shop to open, but no one had come out yet.  She was already missing school so she might as well nose around and find out what the handsome florist who ran the shop were up to today.  Besides she knew here Aya-san would want to see her!  The girl carefully made her way to the garage at the back of the Koneko.  She could hear moaning inside, and was immediately concerned that her Aya-san was hurt.  Twisting her body so that she was half upside down, she peered into the garage.  'Aya-san was nude!'  She blushed, but kept staring at the two men.   That awful Yohji-kun  appeared to be wrestling with him.  Yohji-kun was naked too and he was on top of Aya-san.  Both men were grunting and moaning and Yohji-kun was moving over Aya-san in a weird way.  The girl was quite confused by what she saw and her confusion grew as she heard Aya-san moan Yohji-kun's name and say, "Oh…gods…harder…harder…please!"  Aya-san's voice didn't sound right and she was afraid that Yohji-kun was trying to kill her Aya-san. 

 'Omi-kun! Omi-kun would help her!!'  She quickly stood up and ran around to the side entrance by the kitchen.  Again, she heard a strange moaning and grunting sound similar to the ones she heard in the garage.   She stood on an old box and stared into the kitchen window.  Ken and Omi seemed to be naked and wrestling too.  Omi was bouncing up and down on Ken-kun's lap and he must be in terrible pain to be screaming that much.  Confused, the girl ran from the kitchen to the garage checking on the occupants until she passed out from exhaustion.  She lay in the alleyway, being urinated on by the passing dogs.  

~Hours later~

Aya emerged from the garage, and brushed off his sweater.  Yohji followed behind him.  Both men stopped short when they walked in the kitchen to find Ken and Omi laying intertwined on the kitchen table.  Aya looked at Yohji his eyebrow raised.  "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yohji inquired.  Aya gave a curt nod of his head.  "Switch!" Yohji yelled before he ran to pluck a startled Omi off of Ken.  He carried the young man up to his room.  Aya glared at Ken before he stalked over and pulled Ken from the table.  He drug the boy off towards the garage.

~Fin~ Yeah it sucks and it's the most vanilla thing I've ever written, but it serves its purpose.

I created a new Yahoo Group called Bannedfics at: **http://groups.yahoo.com/group/bannedfics** for all of the former NC-17 fics that can no longer be displayed here at ff.net.   Please feel free to join and post.  For my protection, I'm going to ask that you be an adult to join the group.  So please have your age displayed in your profile so I can approve your membership.  The ML is open to ALL Anime/Manga/Jpop/Jrock/etc stories.  You get the picture right?  Just join!!


End file.
